edelweiss
by Shunou
Summary: wreath: edelweiss/ Karena Haruno Sakura yang kuat dan gemerlap dengan vigornya itu tidak bisa, tidak akan bisa diwakilkan dengan bunga serapuh sakurabana yang hanya mekar setengah semusim./ [sasuke sakura]


edelweiss (part one of Wreath, a love anthology)

A Naruto fanfiction

All standard disclaimers and warnings applied.

No material profit taken, thank you very much.

.

**[i] edelweiss**

Karena Haruno Sakura yang kuat dan gemerlap dengan vigornya itu tidak bisa, tidak akan bisa diwakilkan dengan bunga serapuh _sakurabana_ yang hanya mekar setengah semusim.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengenal Haruno Sakura selama lebih dari…barangkali sudah seumur hidupnya, sepanjang Sasuke bisa mengingat. Mereka tumbuh besar bersama karena entah bagaimana caranya, Sakura selalu bersekolah di tempat di mana Sasuke juga sekolah. Di paruh awal hidupnya hanya kejengkelan yang dia rasakan terhadap si gadis, sampai-sampai kata 'menyebalkan' menjadi deskripsi paten dari Sasuke untuk Sakura. Namun di balik sikap dingin dan tak acuhnya selama ini, ekor matanya selalu awas mengamati pergerakan lincah Sakura; dengan lihai merekam setiap gerik dan gestur, serta perubahan air mukanya yang warna-warni. Alhasil di usianya yang ke dua puluh, dengan mudah Sasuke memahami Sakura layaknya membaca sebuah buku terbuka.

"Motif bunga sakura akan sangat cocok untukmu, Jidat."

Mendengarnya membuat Uchiha Sasuke mendengus mengejek. Tak dia sangka, dengusannya lumayan kentara karena sekarang baik Ino maupun Sakura kompak meliriknya curiga.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Mata hijaunya hari ini memantulkan warna pirus karena efek pakaian yang dia kenakan.

Dengan enggan dan setitik jengah, Sasuke menjawab, "yang itu jelek."

Dua wanita muda itu kompak memandangi kain _kimono_ gulungan di tangan mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Tidak cocok bagian mananya? Kening keduanya berkerut, berusaha mencari jawaban dengan menilik kain mahal itu lebih cermat, tetapi tidak menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan. Sakura sampai membolak-balik kain bersulam kelopak bunga sakura itu dan merentangkannya di udara. Semua hanya untuk menemukan kejelekan yang sepertinya dengan mudah ditemukan Sasuke dalam satu lirikan.

"Yang ini jelek?" tanya Sakura seraya menurunkan kain tersebut dari udara. Dia pandangi Sasuke melalui tatapannya yang bingung sekaligus ingin tahu.

"Hn."

Sakura merucutkan bibir mendengar jawaban tandas yang tidak berarti itu. Dia lirik sekali lagi kain cantik itu, kemudian mendesah panjang. Padahal dia suka sekali dengan yang ini. Selera Ino memang patut diacungi jempol, tidak, empat jempol kalau bisa. Bakal _kimono_nya berwarna merah hati yang nanti akan dipadukan dengan _obi_ sutra yang berkilau keperakan. Sulaman bunga sakuranya begitu halus dan rapi. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke justru bilang kain satu ini jelek. Lihat saja harganya yang dijahit manis di tepi gulungan _tan_ sebelas meter itu. Kalau dia datang tidak bersama dengan penerus Uchiha, pasti dia sudah melotot habis-habisan melihat deretan angka nol di label harganya.

"Tapi yang itu bagus sekali, Uchiha." Ino berkacak pinggang, merasa sedikit tersinggung karena seleranya ditolak tanpa ampun oleh Uchiha pelit bicara itu.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajamnya untuk Ino. "Tidak cocok," katanya tegas, tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk argumentasi mereka.

"Oh?" Sepasang alis pirangnya yang melengkung sempurna terangkat tinggi dengan gestur menantang. Kalau masalah busana dan mode, Ino tidak mau mundur begitu saja walaupun harus melawan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sekali dengan tatapan mematikannya. Harga diri Ino sebagai perancang busana sedang dipertaruhkan. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mundur begitu saja. Uchiha atau bukan.

Dengan sikap keras kepalanya yang tenar, Sasuke berdecak. Dua tangannya sedari tadi disembunyikan di saku celana kelabunya. Lengan kemeja putih tulangnya dilipat sampai siku, memperlihatkan tangannya yang besar dan otot-ototnya yang berkontraksi ketika dia bergerak. "Aku tidak suka."

Yamanaka Ino mendesis sebal. Matanya yang berbingkai maskara tipis melirik tajam ke arah teman prianya. Kalau tatapannya bisa membakar, barangkali si pria muda itu sudah sehitam arang dan bukannya masih berkulit pucat begitu.

"Sudah, Ino, tidak apa-apa. Kita cari yang lain saja," potong Sakura menengahi. Dia raih lengan Ino, berusaha untuk menahannya di tempat. Dia tidak mau sampai ada kejadian pembunuhan di toko _kimono_ mewah ini. Apalagi kalau itu melibatkan dua orang terdekatnya.

Ino menoleh cepat, ganti mendesis ke arah Sakura. "Kok kau begitu _sih_?" tuntut Ino gemas. Sahabat(dan mantan rival percintaan)nya satu ini kadang bisa jadi sangat penurut kalau sudah menyangkut Uchiha tertentu. "Yang itu bagus sekali! Nanti kau menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-_kun_ bilang tidak suka. Kita cari yang lain saja."

Sekali lagi, Ino melemparkan tatapan kesalnya kepada Sasuke yang seperti biasa—acuh tak acuh dengan tampang menangnya. "Apa alasanmu berkata kain ini jelek?"

"Karena itu faktanya."

Ino kehilangan kendali atas otot-otot rahangnya, membuat Sakura tertawa geli. "Itu bukan alasan!" hardik Ino begitu memperoleh kendali diri kembali. "Kau tidak punya hak protes sekarang! Kau sudah bilang kau tidak peduli Sakura mau memakai apa di acara pertunangan kalian 'kan. Jadi sekarang jangan coba-coba mengganggu rencanaku!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata dan tetap bersikukuh dengan "tidak"nya, membuat Ino lagi-lagi berseru marah.

"Kalau begitu coba kau cari kain paling bagus di sini! Atau di mana pun! Huh!" tantang nona Yamanaka kehabisan napas.

Merepotkan _sih_ (meminjam _trademark_ Shikamaru), tetapi harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha sedang diusik. Tentu dia tidak bisa menolak tantangan Yamanaka Ino. Kemudian tanpa berujar, Sasuke berbalik arah dan mulai mengelilingi toko _kimono_ yang sepi itu. Matanya tidak berlama-lama mengamati setiap _kimono_ maupun _tan_ yang ditata dalam gulungan koleksi toko tersebut. Hampir separuh jalan Sasuke mengelilingi toko, tidak ada yang berhasil menarik minatnya. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun yang membuat Sasuke mengedipkan kelopak matanya dua kali. Semuanya tampak biasa saja di matanya. _Kimono_ koleksi mereka tipikal wanita-wanita kaya yang besar di lingkungan ketat aturan dan tradisi leluhur. Motif yang disulamkan juga tidak jauh-jauh dari bunga sakura, kamelia, mawar, krisan, burung parkit, burung kayang-layang, kupu-kupu. Semuanya membosankan dan tidak ada yang bisa merepresentasikan diri Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Yang Sasuke sangat ketahui dari seorang Sakura adalah membosankan sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan kepribadian gadis itu. Sakura begitu hidup, penuh energi positif, dan seolah-olah setiap bagian darinya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dan tak lupa emosinya terkadang lebih mirip petasan. Begitu tersulut akan terus meledak hingga sumbunya habis. Namun, tetap ada belas kasih di setiap omel dan hardiknya.

Karena bagi Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura bukan sosok dari personifikasi sempurna dari bunga serapuh _sakurabana_—seperti yang banyak orang lain klaim.

Sakura memang cantik, Sasuke akui itu. Namun, kecantikannya bukan kecantikan setipe seorang Hyuuga yang dia kenal—yang lembut, yang patuh, yang manis. Sakuranya jauh dari itu. Kecantikannya ada pada di setiap gerak tangkasnya sehari-hari, di setiap pengabdiannya merawat orang lain, di setiap peluh yang dia usap tanpa peduli bedaknya hilang. Kecantikannya tidak berasal dari pakaian mewah, perhiasan mahal, maupun dandanan tak bercela. Kecantikannya bersinar ketika dia tampil apa adanya; dengan kaus usang, celana kedodoran, dan rambut yang digelung asal-asalan. Kecantikannya berupa vigor hidupnya yang melimpah ruah, yang juga pada akhirnya menulari Uchiha Sasuke dan membuat pria muda itu ketagihan terhadapnya.

Jika Haruno Sakura adalah sekuntum bunga, dia adalah bunga yang hidup bebas di alam. Sakura bukan bunga indah yang akan mekar karena mendapat perhatian berlebih. Dia mekar indah karena dibiarkan tumbuh di sisi jalan atau di sela-sela bebatuan atau di hutan tak terjamah atau di puncak gunung tak terjangkau. Sakura cantik karena dia membiarkan dirinya bebas, menjadi kuat karena belajar banyak dari kesalahan yang dia buat. Pribadinya kukuh dengan pondasi diri yang mantap sehingga membuatnya mampu bertahan dalam situasi-situasi sulit dan berat sekali pun (dan Sasuke luar biasa bangga dengan itu).

Langkah panjangnya tiba-tiba terhenti di depan lemari kaca dekat sudut toko. Di dalam lemari tersebut, sebuah _kimono_ berwarna putih susu dengan motif bunga cokelat kekuningan dengan mahkota bunga berbentuk formasi bintang ganda memenuhi badan _kimono_nya. Bagian _obi_nya berwarna merah menyala yang kontras dengan warna _kimono_ yang putih susu. Ah—Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Karena Haruno Sakura adalah sekuntum bunga yang mekar tidak hanya untuk satu atau dua minggu.

Karena Haruno Sakura bukan setangkai _sakurabana_ yang mekar di musim semi, dia adalah setangkai edelweiss yang mekar sepanjang masa bagi Uchiha Sasuke. [ ]

.

A/N : saya nggak setuju kalau haruno sakura dianggap seperti sakurabana. she's way more than that. barangkali edelweiss bisa menyimbolkan lebih baik: daya hidupnya panjang, pioner (yang artinya dia akan mampu bertahan di lingkungan keras, menumbuhkan kehidupan baru bagi makhluk lain), dan bunganya bertahan jauh lebih lama dari bunga-bunga lain. yap, cocok. menurut saya lol.

Semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Shun'ou**


End file.
